A Bright Idea
by Timid Espeon
Summary: Ness senses that Lucas is bored with their romantic life, so he goes to Villager and Toon Link for advice. Villager has a bright idea to spice things up. Ness x Lucas, slight Toon Link x Villager. Gift fic for Paradigm of writing. Warnings and more details inside.


**A/N: First thing I want to say is Happy Birthday Paradigm of Writing! This is a gift fic for him. I really hope you enjoy it :p. Second thing is yay I'm not dead! My fics have been inactive for awhile actually, but I plan to change that soon! I'll be finishing How I Met Him first though, and A Devious Plan after that, assuming anybody still is looking forward to that one, considering its been 9 months. Anyways, this is just a Ness x Lucas piece that I started awhile back and never finished. Enjoy, and happy belated Birthday to Paradigm of Writing :D.**

 **Warnings: Even though they are aged up to 16, that is still not legal age in the United States of America, which is where I currently reside. Therefore, this would be classified as minors having sex. If you aren't into that, you have been warned. Also, this will have pretty heavy bondage, because Ness had the bright idea that he wanted to spice up their sex life after he sensed that Lucas was getting bored of their current routine.**

 **A Bright Idea**

* * *

"Good morning Lucas," Ness yawned with his mouth wide open as he woke up next to the most important person in his world, his boyfriend of 2 years and fellow smasher, Lucas.

"Morning Ness," Lucas was still a little tired from last nights event, and just wanted to sleep in. He rolled over and attempted to get back to sleep. Ness was a little confused as to his lover's attitude, but he acquiesced to his obvious request to leave him alone for the time being.

He got up out of bed and began to get dressed. Lucas, who was still pretending to go back to sleep rolled right back over. Ness smirked to himself at the antics of his shy lover. He was clearly trying to get a peek at him while he was getting dressed, but he didn't really mind. In fact, it kind of turned him on. He slowly took off his pajama shirt, flexing the little and large muscles in his back as he did. He knew that Lucas loved his physique, and he worked hard for it with all the sports he played.

Lucas was blushing hard as he observed the back side of Ness's body. He had his eyes squinted almost shut, so that if his boyfriend happened to turn around, he wouldn't see him being a pervert. Truth was, Lucas was quite the pervert, if his thoughts and fantasies were anything to go by. Outwardly, he was shy and slightly introverted. However, inwardly he wasn't shy at all with his thought patterns. He thought of Ness every single day, the different positions they could try out, and the different costumes and situations they could role play.

Ness finally stopped teasing his lover and threw his shirt at the laundry hamper in the corner of the room. He gave his arm muscles a good flex before he started the best part: taking his pajama pants off. Oh so slowly, he slid them down his hips, revealing a round bottom covered by black boxer briefs.

Lucas actually moaned a little out loud upon seeing his boyfriend exposed like that, and quickly covered his mouth, forgetting that movement tends to draw the eye, and also that he was pretending to be asleep.

"Lucas?" Ness made a bit of a show of looking over his shoulder at his blushing, blue-eyed, boyfriend. He had to make it seem like he was "catching" him after all, even though we all know that Ness knew the entire time what was going on.

"Yes?" Lucas had hurriedly turned over again facing the wall, so that Ness wouldn't catch him.

"Just one question." Ness waited a little bit before continuing. "Did you like the show?"

Lucas sat right up bent his top half forward, so that his lower half was covered, obviously hiding a raging hard on. "Ness! You know I'm not good at these sort of situations!"

Ness walked over to his boyfriend, shirtless and bottomless(but still covered by his black boxer briefs) and lay down next to him, wrapping him up in his arms. "It's okay to be aroused Lucas, we have discussed this. It doesn't make you some kind of pervert to enjoy watching your lover undress. In fact, that is quite normal."

"Really? I thought that you would be mad at me for spying on you." Lucas linked his hands with the ones that were wrapping around his chest, rubbing small circles into the outside of Ness's palms.

"Lucas let's be honest, you were pretty obvious. I was putting on a show for you, I knew you were watching. If I was mad I would have told you the last 300 times this happened." Ness snuggled closer into the blondes body, kissing his neck softly.

"300!" Lucas stopped making his small circles on Ness's palms. He turned around in his embrace to face him, face alight like a torch. "It didn't happen that many times!"

"The number doesn't really matter now does it?" Ness questioned. "All that really matters is that you like staring at my body."

"Well, I-" Lucas stuttered a bit, flustered by the look in Ness's eyes. They didn't match his tone of voice or his words at all. Ness was looking at him with love and admiration, even as he was seemingly scolding him.

"It's okay, you don't have to explain anything, I love you no matter what." Ness met his lips with his partner's, lightly licking the outside of them. Lucas moaned and opened his mouth, but Ness didn't stick his tongue inside like he normally would. Instead, he pulled away and stood back up.

"Ness?" Lucas looked at him with the obvious question in his eyes.(why did you stop? :D)

"I'm meeting Toon Link and Villager this morning I've got to go!" Ness hurriedly threw on some clothes, choosing his outfit that resembled a bumblebee (this is one of my favorite Ness skins) and headed out the door, shutting it softly.

Lucas turned back over with tears in his eyes. Was Ness getting bored of him? It sure seemed like it. Even though it was clear by his actions and the look in his eyes that he loved him, he seemed less and less eager to initiate physical contact, or anything romantic anymore. Lucas sighed and began to get dressed himself, wondering what went wrong in their relationship that it got to this point.

* * *

"Guys I need your help fast!" Ness had found Toon Link and Villager in their shared bedroom, down the hall from his and Lucas's.

"Good morning Ness!" Villager responded warmly. Villager was always friendly and amicable, even in the early morning when he had just woken up.

"Ness what gives? It's early as hell." Toon Link was a little less amicable than Villager, whom he often said was too nice. Be that as it may, Ness was his best friend, and so he was willing to help him with whatever he needed, even if it was cutting into his beauty sleep.

"I need some quick advice on sex." Ness usually spoke very bluntly, especially around his closest friends.

"Well that was unexpected." Villager looked at Ness fully in the face while Toon Link anime collapsed.

"Really Ness?" Toon Link picked himself back up. "This couldn't have waited until I was fully awake?"

"No! I need to spice up our sex life!" Ness rushed on, not even considering the implication in his words.

"Our?" Villager raised an eyebrow, while Toon Link just laughed.

Ness blushed as what he said finally full registered. "I meant mine and Lucas's."

"Uh-huh, I bet you do want to have sex with me don't you Ness?" Toon Link continued to taunt his friend, fully awake now, and feeling sassy.

Villager smacked Toon Link upside the head while Ness continued to blush, mumbling about how that wasn't what he meant, and would TL please just stop, because this was a serious matter. "I have an idea you could try out." Villagers eyes glinted.

Ness watched his brunette friend warily, not liking the look in his eyes. "What did you have in mind? If it will save Lucas and I's relationship, then I'm all for it."

Villager grinned, and whispered something to his own lover. Toon Link listened for a bit, then when he caught the meaning of what his Villa was saying, he blushed and even brighter red than Ness had earlier. "Show him? Are you sure? Nobody has ever watched us before?" Villager nodded, and Toon Link shrugged, shaking off his concerns. "Well alright then, if that is what you want."

He tackled Villager down onto their bed, immediately attacking his neck, biting it harshly, trying to leave a mark to show the world who he belonged to. Villager moaned and craned his neck upwards, allowing his Toonie easier access.

Ness just blushed and took a seat, wondering why his friends would just start going at each other like this right in front of him. Maybe he would learn something from this...

* * *

Lucas hadn't been able to find Ness all day. When he had left the room, he looked for him all over the smash mansion. The first place he checked was TL and Villa's room, but judging by the sounds coming out from it they were quite busy so he didn't linger.

He had checked the food court, the training rooms, even some of the stages. Ness wasn't in any of them, and he was starting to become worried. He stopped a fellow smasher with blue plumage who resembled a bird. "Hey Falco, do you know where Ness is?"

"Nah little dude, I can't say I do." Falco preened a little bit, ruffling his feathers up.

"Thanks anyways." Lucas continued to walk down the hall, eyes downcast, depression and worry taking over his thoughts and warping them. He somehow managed to find the way back to his room. Maybe Ness would be there? He had never missed a night sleeping with him since they had become official boyfriends, so he was hoping that this wouldn't be the night.

When he opened the door he found Ness, laying on the bed facing the door. He sat up as soon as he saw Lucas.

"There you are Ness! I've been looking for you all day!" Lucas yelled in relief, running over to hug his boyfriend tightly. Ness allowed this, ruffling Lucas's hair.

"Sorry Lucas, I was with Toon Link and Villager all day they were teaching me something very important."

Lucas was more than curious to know what they were teaching him, and he couldn't wait to hear what had kept him held up all day. "Well what did they teach you?"

"Instead of telling you, how about I show you?" Ness got up, leaving Lucas on the bed, and rummaged in their bedside cabinet. Lucas was just a little apprehensive. Ness's usual loving tones had changed and became somehow harsher and deeper.

"Lucas listen to me." Ness turned around, revealing what he has just taken out of the drawer. A light blue bandana, and a length of rope. Lucas's eyes widened. "This is the last chance you will have tonight to say no. After that, no matter how much you beg and plead, I'm going to keep going. Just know that I love you more than you can imagine, and I'm doing this for us. Now, are you ready to do this?"

Lucas shivered visibly at Ness's tone and declaration of love. How could he sound so harsh and say that at the same time? To be honest, he was turned on. Ness was usually lovingly dominate with him, but this was something different entirely. This was a more harshly dominant Ness, and he was loving it. "Yes," Lucas barely managed to let the word pass his lips before Ness was on him, throwing him down onto the bed on his back, and ripping his shirt off. He shoved the gag into Lucas's mouth, tying it off behind his head. Before Lucas could so much as muffle in protest, his arms were shoved behind his back and tied together expertly. Ness stepped back to admire his handiwork.

"Yeah, TL and Villa taught me a lot today. How to tie knots and make them comfortable but still tight; how to tie a bandana gag; and much more. Hopefully I'll be able to show you all of it, but if not, there are plenty of other nights.

Ness reached over and started fumbling with Lucas's shorts button, yanking them off when he had that undone. Now Lucas just lay there in his white briefs, and Ness was loving the view. His arms were still tightly bound behind his back, but Ness had a different idea. He undid that knot that me made just as easily as he tied it, and Lucas looked at him with a question in his eyes. "It's okay Lucas, I just had a different idea, that's all. Sit tight. Not that you can really go anywhere." Ness chuckled to himself, while Lucas squirmed. His briefs were feeling really tight, and he wanted to take them off to free his arousal. "And don't you dare touch those briefs!" Ness yelled over his shoulder, as Lucas was just moving his hands to take them off.

Ryu, who was just passing by their door on his way to the bathroom, chuckled to himself. Those two sure did have fun at night didn't they?

Ness finally seemed to find everything he was looking for, as he finally turned back to his submissive lover. "Good that you listened to me, now I will reward you." Ness ran over to the bed, dropping all his supplies for the nights fun to the side of the bed. He took of Lucas's briefs, making sure to drag them over his erection as he took them down. Lucas moaned softly behind the gag, enjoying the relief that freeing his hardness had brought.

But that relief was short lived, as Ness began to tie his arms and legs to the four bedposts, laying him out spread-eagle style. Lucas could only move his head, because the knots were so expertly tied. Ness then put a blindfold on Lucas, obscuring his vision. Lucas's dick hardened a little further, as this was too much for him. How did Ness know that this is what he fantasized about the most? He had always wanted to be tied up and dominated by Ness. And it seemed like he was finally going to get that!

What Lucas wasn't prepared for, was the cock ring that Ness slapped on his member. He went from feeling free, to feeling even more constricted than he was behind his underwear. He moaned Ness's name into the bandana.

"Yeah Lucas, you are going to love this." Ness finished what he was doing on the side and took a step back, just admiring his lover. He looked so hot like this, all tied up and helpless. Well it was time to help him just a little bit. " Get ready Lucas, you may or may not like this, but just bear with me here." Ness grabbed a dildo from the bag next to the bed, and lubed it up. It wasn't really all that long, sitting at just 5.5 inches, but it was really thick. It was purple, because according to Villager, "Purple sex toys are sexier Ness!".

He prepared to shove it between Lucas's legs, lining it up with his trembling hole. He poked at it with just the head of the toy, and Lucas moaned and shook against his restraints.

"You like that?" Ness's question was largely rhetorical, as Lucas couldn't exactly respond, but he felt like asking nonetheless. As it seemed like his paramour had a positive reaction, he continued what he was doing, breaching the tight ring of muscles.

Lucas moaned even louder when it was inside, his legs instinctively trying to close around the unforgiving intrusion. His restraints prevented him from doing so. Ness reached up and kissed Lucas's stomach reassuringly, while still pushing the toy further inside of him.

When he had reached its full length, he drew it out slowly. Lucas's moans were coming non-stop now, and if Ness was being honest with himself, it was turning him on.

He continued to push and pull on the toy, putting it in, and taking it out slowly, but speeding it up as Lucas's moans came freely. Lucas really looked like he wanted to release, and Ness finally got tired of torturing his boyfriend.

Ness took off the cock-ring and immediately took in his boyfriends 5.5 inches. Lucas wasn't even close to ready for that constriction leaving, or the hot mouth that followed, and burst all over the inside of Ness's mouth. Ness licked it all up, swallowing what was in his mouth, and purposefully letting some drip out onto his chin. Then, he ripped off the blindfold off, staring deeply into Lucas's azure, lust-filled orbs, making sure he saw his essence all over his chin.

Lucas was trying to say something to Ness, but the gag was preventing anything from coming out. Somehow, Ness knew that his boyfriend was trying to talk to him, and had pity, and took the gag out.

"Ness," Lucas just said his name. "That was the most amazing thing you have ever done for me, thank you."

"Lucas," Ness repeated his lover's name back to him. "I was happy to do it, but don't think we are done here." Ness's voice changed from loving to harsh again, and Lucas trembled visibly.

Ness untied the knots again, and let Lucas lay on the bed for a moment. He hovered over him. "Lucas, I'm going to fuck you hard, okay? Get on your hands and knees."

Lucas hastily complied, wanting nothing more at that moment than to be fucked by his favorite person in the entire world.

Ness didn't even bother stretching him out, as the toy did that for him, and finally undressed himself, tossing his clothes in a haphazard pile on the floor.

He did lube himself up though, not really wanting to hurt Lucas. At 7 inches, he was a bit on the larger side, and so made sure that he was prepared accordingly, getting his cock nice and wet. Lucas's body shook with impatience.

"When did I start wanting him like this again?" He wondered to himself.

"Alright Lucas, I'm entering. I hope you are ready!" Ness thrust himself into Lucas all in one go, and was still, waiting for his smaller lover to adjust.

Lucas didn't really feel very much pain, considering that Ness deliberately chose a toy that was thicker than himself so that he would be suitably stretched.

"Oh Ness, please move!" Lucas began to try to force his hips back into Ness, to get the ball rolling, but Ness placed his hands on Lucas's lower back, and spanked him in warning.

"What was that Lucas? You said you wanted me to move? Okay, but don't tell me later that I didn't warn you." Something about that didn't sound quite right to Lucas, but he would probably like where this was going, so he didn't say anything.

And boy did Ness move. Ness thrusted in and out of him in a pace that he had never used before. He was moving inside him so fast that Lucas couldn't even moan properly for the first few thrusts, just managing pants and whimpers. Ness continued this breakneck pace, not letting up even a little bit, too far gone now to care. He was completely enamored by Lucas, his blonde hair, his blue eyes, his shy smile, his loving nature, his cute body, his warm passage. There wasn't anything that he didn't love about Lucas, and he tried to put that into what they were doing currently. Not making love per se, but what they were doing was more than just fucking. It was a reaffirmation of their feelings for each other, feelings that seemed to have gone stale in the past few months, as their romantic life became too much of the same.

Lucas was loving this just as much as Ness was. He got used to the faster than normal pace pretty fast, and once he did, there was no going back. He was glad that Ness was doing this for him, because he had always wanted it like this. Nothing held back, just the two of them loving each other. In what ever way that happened, Lucas was fine with, even if he knew he was going to be really sore in the morning. That didn't matter to him just at that moment. All that mattered was the boy that continued to thrust into him, and how he felt about that boy.

"Lucas, I'm about to cum baby!" Ness's hips moved even faster if that were possible, and his grip on Lucas's waist tightened.

"Ness! Oh Ness me too!" Lucas couldn't really hold on for very long if they were going to go at it like this.

He was the first to release, screaming Ness's name for the entire mansion to hear. At this point he really didn't care. He painted their sheets with his release, and Ness roared and painted the inside of his body with his.

Exhausted, dirty, sticky, and wet they fell down into each others arms, but they loved the other too much to even care that they were laying in their own mess.

"Ness that was honestly the most amazing thing! Thank you for doing that for me!" Lucas hugged him tightly, not wanting to let go and just fall asleep in Ness's arms. That wasn't too much to ask, right?

"Lucas, I'm just glad that you love me again." Ness wrapped up his blond headed boyfriend into his loving embrace.

"Who said I ever stopped?" Lucas replied. He then fell asleep into his lovers arms.

Ness stroked his hair softly and fell asleep as well, dreaming of nothing but the boy he was currently entwined with.

* * *

Villager and Toon Link were camped outside Ness and Lucas's window, tied at their waist by Toon Link's grappling hook. They had heard and witnessed the entire thing, and they were content.

"Wow Villa, that was certainly A Bright Idea you had!" Toon Link began to climb up the rope to the roof, and then hauled his boyfriend up to meet him.

"Well it certainly seems to have worked, those two are into each other more now than they have ever been.!"

"Heh, maybe we should try going that fast next time huh?" Toon Link winked at Villager, who blushed, turning around slightly to look at the moon.

"Maybe." Was the only reply he gave, as still blushing, he took Toon Links hand and led him down to their bedroom.

* * *

 **A/N: And end scene! That was super fun to write, and again happy belated birthday to Paradigm of Writing! I really hope you enjoy this man. Also, shout outs to MashedPotatoes. Don't worry bae, the ToonieVilla part will be coming next weekend! It won't have much bondage though. As always guys, leave a review to let me know what you guys thought of it. I actually really enjoyed writing this! Until next time!**

 **-YuukixMitsuru**


End file.
